


Duet In A Thunderstorm

by swankinator64



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Fan Characters, M/M, ansgty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankinator64/pseuds/swankinator64
Summary: Initially, Asahi would have certainly turned down her offer. He doesn’t know her well enough, on a personal level, to even consider it. A formal event like this upcoming one would require someone you have a compact bond with, friend or more, to attend with. Usually, you wouldn’t bring somebody along you didn’t know in some way. On top of that, in a romantic sense, he didn’t have any trace of romantic interests for her; his heart had been reserved for another student who attended the school.However, Asahi’s heart was just as fragile as her’s might have been.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sumiye Koizumi is just fan character I had created to put in the story, as the role of the "lucky" girl. She is not an official character in the manga, nor the anime of Haikyuu!! I also do not own any of the characters in the Haikyuu!! series, as you know. As the chapters are released, I do hope you enjoy this story, and I will do my part to make my work as interesting as I can!

_It’s interesting how an event, or an assortment of words-- something so simple and disregarded, could be the thought that lingers on somebody’s mind for however many days to follow. Something that would mean absolutely nothing to the common person in their everyday life, could be remarkable for somebody else._

_For some, socializing with others, or even approaching another person first would be second nature to the average person; for very many others, it is as much as an everyday challenge to face. It would be categorized as sheer bravery for someone introverted to twist the cap off of the metaphoric bottle that was holding all of their true emotions to somebody close-- let alone, to a complete stranger. This kind of battling behavior is common among a high school environment. The amount of pressure obtained by high school students these days is immense. How a massive introverted student can handle such stressful matters while keeping some sort of composure is considered impressive._

_In many cases, Sumiye Koizumi, a first year high school student attending Karasuno High School would be unquestionably brave. Approaching the following week, the high school would be hosting a formal dance event in their gymnasium. Sumiye had never attended an event like this before, and she wanted to go with somebody that truly made her feel good about herself. Someone who made her smile._ _Since it had seemed as if she were on a ticking time limit, after much dedicated time and thought to herself, she finally settled with a decision she had never thought she would ever make in her entire life: she was going to ask her crush if they wanted to attend the formal with her. The boy she had a crush on was a third year student at the high school; his name was Azumane Asahi._

_Personally, the two were not very close. Their relationship was just as strong as a simple smile, or a plain bow to one another, if they were to obtain eye contact with each other. Metaphorically, Sumiye’s eyes had been on Asahi since the first day she arrived on the high school campus. He had approached her rather misplaced stature, assuming she was a new student who didn’t know their way around, before he generously offered to guide her to her designated classroom. She had never gained the courage to speak to him, or interact with him in any way, until the middle of the lunch portion for the students on one ordinary Wednesday-- the mid-line day of the week leading up to the anticipating arrival of the formal’s set date._

_She had actually managed to find her way to Asahi’s classroom in which he remained in for the duration of the lunch period. She found herself standing in front of him, feeling the immense pressure of the environment suddenly tightening around her, for some reason. She found it unnatural of her nature in a way, when she earned the capability to open her mouth, and actually speak the words she wanted to._

_“Um,” Sumiye began, already stumbling on her words, “I’m very sorry for interrupting. May I… ask you something?” With her pondering question now lingering in the air, she was beginning to wish that she could just snatch them out of the air, and shove them right back into her mouth. She was becoming too fearful about this situation, as it continued on. It was surprising that her tiny voice even reached Asahi’s ears, but it earned a turn of his head, his gaze shifting from the sprawled out wrapper of his completed, yet crumbed muffin he had for lunch, up to her timid expression. A warm smile grazed naturally onto his lips, to overall soften his handsome features. He was aware just about how fragile she had truly been as a person; he took note of it back when he showed her the route to her classroom. He empathized with her as well, however, since he is just as much of a fragile person on the inside._

_“Of course.” Asahi responded, with an insisting ring to his baritone voice. This caused the entire length of Sumiye’s fragile frame to tense up instinctively, from the anticipation of the unfolding of this rather embarrassing occurrence. Before she spoke another word, she drew in an inaudible, yet deep breath through her nostrils._

_“Would you… Like to go to the formal with me--?” Her voice had seemed to trail off, which confirmed her uncertainty of the response she was going to receive from the elder brunette male. At this point, her eyes fell downcast to the pattern etched into the floor they had been standing on, studying it somewhat intensely to distract herself from making eye contact with him. She felt heavy beneath his gaze._

_On his case, Asahi was relieved that she hadn’t been looking up at him. The smile he wore on his face previously fell into a gentle frown, and his eyebrows drew in together delicately. The silence that momentarily floated in the air had caused a sudden heavy feeling to form in the pit of the smaller girl’s stomach, as she assuredly concluded and awaited for a varied response of rejection. Initially, Asahi would have certainly turned down her offer. He doesn’t know her well enough, on a personal level, to even consider it. A formal event like this upcoming one would require someone you have a compact bond with, friend or more, to attend with. Usually, you wouldn’t bring somebody along you didn’t know in some way. On top of that, in a romantic sense, he didn’t have a single trace of interest for her; his heart had been reserved for another student who attended the school._

_However, Asahi’s heart was just as fragile as her’s might have been. As he peered down over her lowered head, he thought about how pathetic, and vulnerable she had looked, and how horrified she must had been to even approach him. It would only shatter her glass heart if he were to decline. With a firm swallow, and a deep inhale of his own, he allowed his brain to rule authority over his heavy heart, as always._

_“... Yes--! I would like to.” He adjusted his tone to what would have registered as gloomy to sound brighter, and more reassuring. His tone shifted just as quickly as his expression did. He elevated the depression in his lips and eyebrows to raise once again; it had been a complete fallacy to at least relieve her worries._

_With that, Sumiye raised her head from the ground, only to look up at him with a pair of big, hopeful, hazel eyes. In all honesty, she had been looking forward to that response, but she had not been expecting it whatsoever. The fact that the literal man of her dreams--_ _the man she daydreamed of being with day by day, was going to the formal with her. This sort of opportunity had just been handed to her, out of all the possible ideal students in the entire population of the school. A bright smile contagiously smeared onto her face, as if it was waiting to take form onto her lips for ages. A giggle emitted from her throat, and a bright pink tint formed on her cheeks. She then simply folded her upper body into a respectful bow towards her senpai, her hands clenched in gentle fists at her sides._

_“Thank you very much!” She nearly shouted, still lowered to the ground. This sight caused Asahi’s own smile to grow on his face; he was relieved to see her contented, opposed to seeing her with hunched shoulders, wearing a delicate frown, while wandering the school grounds. Sumiye then straightened herself, turning on her heel, before almost bolting out of the classroom, to happily return to her own. Asahi’s smile remained on his face, until he lost sight of her. Then, he allowed his smile to fall once again, as well as his gaze._

_Since barely anybody from his class remained in the classroom during the lunch period, he had time to silently reevaluate, and process what had just happened. He guiltily accepted a first year’s humble request to the upcoming formal dance, whom he held no romantic feelings for, nor any sort of bond with. All of the affection he held in that fragile heart of his was reserved for somebody else. Somebody whose bond he shared with was unbreakable. Somebody whose affection he held for was immeasurable. Somebody whose love he contained for was unconditional. Ironically enough, this person he yearned for was his best friend. They did almost everything together--- yet, this would be one of the first major events they wouldn’t be accompanying one another in. Asahi was fulfilling his final year in high school; he never cared much for this event, until this time around. He wanted his first and last formal dance at their high school to be shared with his best friend, or, better specified as the unmentioned love of his life._

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually inspired by a roleplay my friend and I did; the story progression really hit me right in the feels, and I hope you guys feel the same when everything comes out to play!


End file.
